open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Gyrocopter
Aurel, the Gyrocopter, is a ranged agility hero who is capable to farm fast and deal some damage in teamfights. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore After serving through a lifetime of wars, upheaval, riots, and revolutions, the brass figured Aurel had seen enough. But in addition to a few trinkets and his considerable pension, the erstwhile engineer left with something far more interesting: a long-forgotten, incomplete schematic for a Gyrocopter, the world’s first manned, non-magical flying device. Retiring to the tropical obscurity of the Ash Archipelago with little else but time and money, he set to work building the device. As the years wore on and the remains of failed prototypes began to pile up, he began to wonder if mechanical flight was even possible. A decade and a day after his retirement, on a sunny afternoon with a southerly breeze, Aurel sat in his latest attempt bristling with indignation and expectant failure. With a grunt of effort he pulled the ignition cord and covered his head, waiting for the inevitable explosion. However to his great surprise he began to lift and, following a few panicked adjustments, stabilize. Within an hour, he was ducking and weaving with the breeze, level with the gulls, and Aurel found himself filled with the breathless wonder of flight. As dusk settled in he set a course back to his workshop, but no sooner had he turned his craft when a cannonball tore through his tailfin. Disentangling himself from the wreckage, he swam toward the nearest piece of land in sight, and cursed to see the ship responsible for the cannonball collecting the debris. Days later, when Aurel returned to his workshop, he set to work on yet another gyrocopter, this one capable of carrying a much heavier, more dangerous payload. Abilities Q: Rocket Barrage 90 mana || 7/6.5/6/5.5/5.5/5.5 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Launches a salvo of rockets at nearby enemy units in a radius around the Gyrocopter. Lasts 3 seconds Cast Point: 0 Search Radius: 400 Rockets per Second: 10 Damage per Rocket: 7/12/17/22/47/72 (Talent 18/23/28/33/58/83) Barrage Duration: 3 --- W: Homing Missile 120/130/140/150/200/250 mana || 26/21/16/11/11/11 cooldown (Talent 26/21/16/11/11/11 cooldown/charge) Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Fires a homing missile to seek the targeted enemy unit. The missile gains speed over time, dealing damage and stunning when it impacts the target. Enemy units can destroy the missile before it reaches its target. Cast Range: 1050 Cast Point: 0 Hero Attacks to Destroy: 3 Tower Attacks to Destroy: 6 Damage: 125/250/375/500/1150/1750 Stun Duration: 2.25/2.5/2.75/3/3.1/3.2 (Talent 2.75/3/3.25/3.5/3.6/3.7) Number of Charges: 0 (Talent 3) --- E: Flak Cannon 50 mana || 40 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Enemies || Dispellable: No Gyrocopter's attacks hit all enemy units in an area around it for a limited number of attacks. Only the main target of attacks will receive attack bonuses such as Critical Strike. Lasts 15 seconds or until the attacks are used. Cast Point: 0 Radius: 1250 Number of Attacks: 3/4/5/6/10/16 Duration: 15 --- R: Call Down 125 mana || 55/50/45/42/40 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Call down an aerial missile strike on enemy units in a target area. Two missiles arrive in succession, the first dealing major damage and minor slow for 2 seconds; the second dealing minor damage and major slow for 4 seconds Cast Range: 1000 (Talent Global) Cast Point: 0.3 Effect Radius: 600 Missile One Damage: 150/250/350/725/1100 Missile Two Damage: 100/150/200/450/700 Missile One Move Speed Slow: 30% Missile Two Move Speed Slow: 60% Missile One Slow Duration: 2 Missile Two Slow Duration: 4 Note: -''Aghanim's Scepter ''Effect: Adds a side gunner that attacks enemies within 600 range every 1.1 seconds. Talents Trivia * More Trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source